Achilles Heel
by daffodeela
Summary: Sakura merasa perlu menjadi seseorang yang terbuka dalam kencan buta ini. [Birthday fic for kartinindy aka Hydrilla :*]


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any advantage by writing this story.

Fanfiksi ini merupakan hadiah ulang tahun yang super duper telaaaat buat Hydrilla a.k.a Nindy. Maafkan akoeh yang bikin semuanya setelat ini :'(

* * *

Kecemasan timbul di dada Sakura karena seseorang yang diatur untuk menjadi kencan butanya pergi ke toilet tepat setelah mereka berkenalan. Lelaki itu kembali lagi setelah waktu yang cukup lama, tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi setelah kembali dari toilet, dan tampak tak tertarik membahas apa pun.

Gelagat lelaki itu menunjukkan bahwa dia terpaksa hadir dalam kencan buta ini dan ingin pertemuan ini segera selesai. Sakura menarik napas panjang-panjang. Kalau dia tidak diterima dalam kondisinya sekarang, bagaimana jadinya jika dia menunjukkan dirinya sendiri yang sesungguhnya? Alih-alih hendak menutupinya, dia justru berkehendak besar untuk membukanya. Dia merasa ini adalah patokan yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

Kecanggungan kencan buta dipecahkan oleh Sakura dengan kalimat, "Rambut asliku berwarna merah muda."

Sakura terdiam kemudian. Bagian dalam pipinya digigit keras-keras hingga memberi peluang bagi sariawan untuk meradangnya. Matanya yang sejak awal hanya tertuju pada meja kini menatap lekat-lekat teman kencan butanya. Belum banyak yang dia ketahui mengenai orang tersebut selain nama yang diucap di awal pertemuan mereka.

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka sebaya, sama-sama berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Sisanya Sakura hanya tahu dari apa yang dapat dinilainya. Sasuke memiliki paras yang rupawan. Sikapnya cenderung tak acuh, atau mungkin hanya canggung karena dihadapkan oleh orang asing. Mimik mukanya tak banyak berubah sejak awal. Hanya datar, datar, datar. Alisnya tertarik setelah kalimat tadi diucap Sakura. Baru kini dia merasa Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya.

"Hm?" Sasuke bergumam.

Tiba-tiba debar jantung Sakura meningkat. Kencan ini terjadi di bawah kehendaknya. Sahabatnya, Ino, adalah pihak yang berpartisipasi paling banyak dalam pengaturan kencan buta ini. Dan dengar-dengar, Sasuke pun terpaksa ada di sini karena ancaman sahabatnya. Sakura merasa jengkel setengah mati, tetapi tetap hadir karena hari ini akan menjadi patokan untuk perubahan hidupnya.

Rambut palsu yang dipakainya berwarna cokelat kopi. Dia sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan warna rambut aslinya adalah merah muda, yang kini baru tumbuh sedikit setelah rontok habis sebagai efek samping dari kemoterapinya. Ino bilang, dia tetap cantik bagaimanapun kondisi rambutnya. Namun, Sakura masih tak percaya. Rambut merah mudanya adalah salah satu stimulus terbesar rasa percaya dirinya. Dia merasa amat sangat bersyukur dapat lepas dari kanker yang mengulat di tubuhnya, tetapi ketidakpercayaan diri tumbuh di sela-sela rasa syukurnya.

Sakura tahu kalimat yang diucapnya adalah hal bodoh untuk diutarakan dalam suatu kencan buta yang pada umumnya dipenuhi dengan pencitraan. Namun, dia tetap mengatakannya. Karena ini akan menjadi kunci terbesar agar dapat hidup dengan rasa percaya diri ke depannya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Awalnya, dia menyelipkan rambut palsunya ke belakang telinga, kemudian melepasnya perlahan-lahan tanpa melepas tatapan dari wajah Sasuke. Raut wajah Sasuke yang awalnya dipenuhi kebingungan kini didominasi mimik terkejut. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Dia menutup mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Hening berdiri cukup lama. Aliran napas Sakura tersengal-sengal, membersamai degup jantung yang mengencang. Dia bergidik saat mendengar pertanyaan: "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Kedua mata Sakura sontak terbuka saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tangannya refleks mengusap rambut aslinya yang kurang lebih hanya sepanjang satu sentimeter. Kerongkongannya terasa tersekat. Dia terdengar seperti hendak menangis saat menjawab, "Aku tidak percaya diri."

Keheningan menemani mereka lagi. Sasuke masih menatapnya—rambutnya lebih tepatnya. Dia bahkan tak menatap Sakura di mata lagi.

"Ini efek dari kemoterapi," kata Sakura. "Sejak kecil rambutku selalu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk tumbuh. Dan, ya, sudah beberapa minggu sejak aku selamat dari kanker, sementara rambutku baru tumbuh sepanjang ini." Dia menarik tangannya dari bawah meja untuk mengilustrasikan panjang rambutnya menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang dipisah sedikit jarak.

Sasuke masih tak menanggapi apa-apa. Sakura membaca ketidaknyamanan di wajah Sasuke. Sekatan di kerongkongannya semakin kuat hingga dia takut kata-kata yang menggantung di lidahnya akan dibersamai cucuran air mata.

Satu menit berlalu tanpa kata-kata. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat untuk menahan lelehan air yang sudah berkumpul di pundi-pundi matanya. Dua menit setelahnya berlalu dalam hening lagi. Menit-menit selanjutnya pun tak memiliki perubahan lagi.

Sakura pura-pura mengecek ponselnya. Dia berdeham, berdiri, dan tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke lagi. Seharusnya dia tahu kencan buta ini adalah ide yang bodoh. Kencan buta ini justru memperburuk rendahnya rasa percaya dirinya. Aliran air matanya jatuh seiring dengan langkah menjauh dari mejanya dan Sasuke setelah ucapan, "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Pesanan makanan mereka baru datang setelah Sakura melewati pintu untuk keluar.

.

Obrolan dari Ino bermunculan di notifikasi ponsel Sakura. Tanpa dicek, Sakura sudah tahu Ino pasti mempertanyakan nasib kencan butanya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menutup wajah. Matanya masih sembap. Penyesalan kembali mengutuki dirinya. Apa, sih, yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti tadi? Seharusnya dia tahu sejak awal dia akan ditolak. Dia tahu kejujuran mengenai kondisinya tak akan membuatnya menerima apa-apa selain rasa iba. Padahal dia sadar bahwa dirinya tak suka dikasihani. Tindakannya tadi bisa saja dinilai seperti metode mencari simpati meskipun maksudnya bukan seperti. Sama sekali bukan seperti itu.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Suaranya halus, seolah-olah diselubungi oleh rasa ragu. Dia mengenakan rambut palsunya lagi. Entah mengapa jantung Sakura berdebar lebih keras dalam perjalanan sampai ke membuka pintu. Dan napasnya sontak berhenti saat melihat Sasuke di balik pintunya.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit. Tangannya lepas dari kenop pintu karena terkejut. Tatapannya langsung diarahkan pada Sasuke untuk mempertanyakan kehadirannya di sini dalam diam. Wajah Sasuke dipenuhi raut kikuk.

"Kau meninggalkan pesananmu," kata Sasuke. Tangannya mengulurkan sesuatu yang dibungkus kantong plastik putih.

Sakura menganga. "Bagaimana—"

Sasuke berdeham. "Aku tanya temanku di mana tempat tinggalmu. Temanku bertanya pada temanmu yang merencanakan kencan buta tadi."

Sakura tak berani berbicara lagi. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima pesanannya yang dibawa Sasuke. Bibirnya mengucapkan _terima kasih_ tanpa suara. Guncangan keras melanda dadanya. Tenggorokannya terasa tersekat keras lagi. Memahami kondisinya yang tidak keruan, Sakura mundur dan bergelagat hendak menutup pintu.

"Tunggu," kata Sasuke sembari menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka.

Sakura menengadah untuk menahan jatuhnya air yang sudah membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Saat sadar pandangannya jatuh tepat di mata Sasuke, dia menunduk dan setetes air mata lepas ke bumi karenanya. Nyalinya hanya mampu membuat dia menatap sepatu Sasuke saja. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil dengan suara yang sengau. "Aku tahu. Aku belum membayarnya, 'kan?"

"Sakura."

Entah mengapa panggilan Sasuke tidak terasa seperti panggilan yang ditujukan pada seseorang yang baru dikenali hari ini. Terasa familier. Lelehan air matanya semakin parah, tetapi kali ini dia berani menatap Sasuke. Raut wajahnya serius.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?"

Sakura merasa berbagai emosi berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Sesenggukan mulai mengganggu aliran napasnya.

"Aku … aku merasa membuang waktumu."

" _Aku_ yang merasa membuang waktumu," timpal Sasuke.

Sakura terkesiap. Dia mengangkat dagu dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Air matanya masih terus turun, tetapi emosinya sudah tidak sekacau tadi. Tak diduga, Sasuke tampak putus asa. Sakura segera menyeka air mata dan berusaha mengatur napas. Saat dia mulai tampak tenang, Sasuke menatapnya tepat di mata. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah mengangguk kaku. Dia membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Sasuke untuk duduk. Keheningan kembali menemani mereka lagi. Sakura sungguh-sungguh baru bertemu dengan Sasuke hari ini. Anehnya, dia merasa lebih nyaman dengan kehadiran Sasuke sekarang. Ada satu jalinan yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu, tetapi dia belum tahu apa.

"Kau sama denganku," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura terdiam karena bingung harus menanggapi apa sekaligus tidak mengerti.

"Kau terpaksa datang di kencan buta tadi, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau merasa terpaksa datang karena ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang kaukhawatirkan tidak bisa diterima orang lain?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi sembari meneguk ludah. Kini dia mulai membaca jalinan apa yang membuat Sasuke terasa familier di dekatnya. Rasa tidak percaya diri.

"Apa yang kaukhawatirkan tidak bisa diterima olehku?" tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan itu tak sengaja lepas. Tergelincir tanpa diproses benaknya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Ada banyak keraguan yang terbaca di wajahnya. Sakura merasa menyesal telah mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Mereka baru saling mengenal sedikit sekali. Untuk disebut kulit terluar saja masih terlalu banyak. Pertanyaan tadi adalah pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan oleh seseorang yang sudah dekat.

Dia sempat melihat Sasuke membuka mulut dan mengatupnya lagi. Tiba-tiba datang dorongan untuk melepas rambut palsunya agar dia menjadi diri sendiri. Sakura mencoba tersenyum di tengah dirinya yang merasa _telanjang_. Dia berpikir, dengan begini mungkin Sasuke tak akan segan menelanjangi dirinya dalam makna konotatif.

Respons dari Sasuke adalah terbelalak. Kemudian, keraguan sirna dari wajahnya.

"Aku punya masalah dalam mengendalikan emosi," kata Sasuke setelah detik-detik yang diisi diam. "Jika aku tahu pertemuan yang temanku bilang penting itu adalah kencan buta dengan seseorang, aku pasti tak akan datang."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Dia melepas napas panjang. Gelagatnya seperti seseorang yang dilanda gelisah. "Kau ingat aku pergi ke toilet setelah kita berkenalan? Aku tidak ke toilet. Aku kembali ke mobilku untuk melampiaskan emosiku atas pengaturan kencan buta yang tak aku kehendaki. Aku berpikir untuk pergi meninggalkanmu saat itu juga, tetapi ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang menarikku kembali. Padahal aku sadar dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin berkomitmen dengan seseorang. Tapi aku tetap kembali. Kembali untuk melihatmu memperlihatkan dirimu sendiri. Kau jujur mengenai dirimu dan itu membuatku lega. Aku merasa tidak adil menyembunyikan apa yang ingin aku sembunyikan darimu. Itulah sebabnya aku ada di sini."

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mungkin rasa lega yang kini dirasanya sama dengan rasa lega yang Sasuke rasakan saat dirinya melepas rambut palsunya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa berdesir dengan kehangatan.

Senyum timbul di wajahnya. Kali ini, senyum yang datang sendiri tanpa dipaksa. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau membuatku merasa tidak sendiri."

Sasuke melepas napas panjang. " _Kau_ yang membuatku merasa tidak sendiri," katanya. "Tapi rambutmu bisa tumbuh lagi. Sementara aku …" dia menggantungkan kata-katanya di udara.

Sakura memahami apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Jalinan yang menyambung mereka terasa lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau pergi saat merasa marah sudah termasuk dapat mengendalikan dirimu." Sakura ragu sejenak untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lantas, menegakkan tubuh saat merasa yakin. "Kau … kau sama seperti ibuku. Ibuku punya masalah yang sama denganmu. Namun, ibuku selalu menjauh dari aku dan ayahku setiap kali sedang marah. Dulu, nyaris selalu ada yang terluka. Tapi lama-kelamaan ibuku selalu bisa mengendalikan diri untuk pergi sebelum itu terjadi."

Sakura merasa memberi informasi terlalu banyak bagi orang yang baru dikenalinya hari ini. Namun, dia tidak menyesal. Raut wajah Sasuke yang melunak dan embusan napas lega darinya adalah alasannya. Lantas, dia merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Tatapannya intens. Sakura merasa Sasuke tengah menilai parasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak percaya diri," ujar Sasuke.

Dada Sakura terasa menghangat. Senyum dan pipi merona menjadi tanggapan refleksnya. Ucapan Sasuke memang implisit, tetapi dia mampu menangkap maksudnya.

Suara dari ponsel Sasuke mengusik kebersamaan mereka. "Aku harus pergi," kata Sasuke setelah membaca sesuatu di ponselnya.

Sakura mengangguk.

" _Apakah kau mau bertemu denganku lagi?"_

Dengusan dari Sasuke dan tawa kecil Sakura lepas karena kalimat yang berbunyi sama yang juga diucap dalam waktu yang sama.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya," kata Sakura.

Langkah Sasuke menuju pintu keluar terasa canggung hingga terhirup ke dalam paru-paru Sakura. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya saat sampai di ambang pintu keluar. "Hmm, aku belum membayar pesananku."

"Lain kali saja. Itu jawabanku untuk pertanyaanmu tadi."

Senyum yang ditahan-tahan Sakura akhirnya tetap berkembang juga. Jarang sekali dia mendengar kencan buta yang berhasil. Dia belum bisa menentukan ini berhasil atau tidak, tetapi adanya rencana bertemu yang kedua adalah sebuah kemajuan.

Sebelum Sasuke datang ke apartemennya, dia hendak menyalahkan Ino karena kepercayaan dirinya telah pecah berkeping-keping hingga menjadi debu dan tertiup angin. Namun, kini dia merasa amat berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu. Selain itu, dia jadi memahami bahwa kejujuran di awal adalah yang terpenting. Serta, semua orang pasti memiliki kekurangan atau titik kelemahannya.

* * *

Keterangan:

Achilles heel: Kelemahan/kekurangan

Terinspirasi dari bit . ly / insp-ach-heel (link)

a/n:

Nindyyy maafkan akoeh yang cuma bisa kasih fic keju beginih :'( kaku banget dah lama gak nulis fic huhuhuhuhu. Tapi makasih yang secara gak langsung dah jadi motivasi terbesar aku untuk nulis hadiah fic di tengah2 wb yang menjamur :"")) xoxo. Eh, cuih ah :( b y e.


End file.
